Want To
by Harley Quinn 904
Summary: "It doesen't have to be anything." "But I want it to."
1. Want To

Sunshine rains down on rain dusted grass in the middle of Autumn. Piles of warm colored leaves clump in heaps. A crystal clear, bottle mouthed stream separates the county into two. Red, brown, and green leaves clutter the inside of a beautifully hand carved boat underneath an old willow tree.

One hand scoop at a time, we unload bunches of leaves until I decide to sprinkle them on top of his head. He squeezes his eyes shut, and exhales as I crunch the bundle in my hands and giggle, letting the sweet smelling colors shower over his light brown hair. Dumping the last into his hair and dusting my hands with satisfaction, he grabs me from behind around the waist, and we fall down into the pile we dug out of the boat.

I fall on top of him, and scream just a little. My eyes meet his, and his big green orbs glisten under the shade. He pulls my head down, and kisses my lips, ever so softly, and hugs me close.

A shy smile creeps up his lips that brightens his face as we stumble up. I chuck two small bags into the boat, and drag it into the stream.

He comes over to me, and slips my royal purple tanktop over my head, revealing the black bikini I had under my clothes. He traces the top of my black cut offs, and slowly slides them down my long legs, and then I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I step out of them as gracefully as possible, and do the same to him. Slipping his shirt over his head, and then his jeans, showing the black trunks he had on. I smirked at the fact that we matched.

Dropping down to the edge of the pond, a little ahead of where I shoved the boat in, I slide my legs into the frigid water in one swift motion. I let out a shuddered breath and let my legs dangle in the cool water.

He stood next to me, and stared down at the water, hands on his hips. For a second, I thought he was afraid, but I knew better. Expecting him to jump in like he always does, I looked away. With one big shove, the ground slid from underneath me, and I was dunked into the water. When I recovered from cold shock, I gracefully swayed my arms underwater, and rose to the surface.

He stood there laughing, and I stared at him, and swam to the edge, where I propped myself up with my head resting on my arms. I grabbed for his leg to pull him in, but he hopped back, and jumped over my hand, into the water, right next to me.

His head bobbed at the surface, and he spit out a fountain of water, and laughed. Treading water, we stayed put for about a minute, just getting used to the icy water that felt good on a hot day. We looked at each other, and to where the water was shallow enough for us to stand. "Race ya!" We both said at the same time. But before we could stop to think, we were off. Splashing each other with waves from our freestyle motions.

He dove down deep, and swam at the bottom. Making it hard for me to guess where he was until his head popped out, way ahead of me.

While I caught up, he waited impatiently, crossing his arms, and rolling his eyes. "I win." He smirked, and I smiled. Because I always love how he looks when he smirks.

Jumping up, and latching my legs around his torso, was so much easier in the water because he could actually hold me. He locked his hands under me to hoist me up, and we looked at each other. Not quite sure what to do.

He began to hum a soothing melody, and I nuzzled my nose into his neck, hearing his voice softly vibrate as he held me in his arms, and imagined waltzing around a ballroom. Soft swishes of water filled the air until he stopped.

Trusting my grip around his torso, he unlocked his hands, and I looked up. He clasped his hands around my face softly, and pulled me into a tight lip lock. A sharp jolt ran down my spine, and shocked me back to life. His kiss was so gentle, yet taunting, making me want more than I could have. Making me need more than I had.

He started to pull away, but I tugged him closer, and with more passion that I ever had. Passion that made my lips dance, toes curl and sent sparks down my spine. He latched his hands back underneath me, and I pulled him closer. His fingers wandered dangerously close to the seam of my bikini, but I didn't mind.

Walking over to the edge startled me a little, because we hadn't moved in so long. He lifted me onto the soft, muddy grass, then hoisted himself up, and lay back down. When I finally sat back, and let the sun warm my face, I felt his hot breath on my hair, and I heard it say, "Why can't this be us?"

And it made me think, _why couldn't this be us?_ Basking in the sunlight together, not a care in the world. I had him tied around my finger, just as he did me.

Dusk fell quickly, just like the time passed. He fell asleep, legs in the water, faded sunlight heating his dry body. Laying my head on his chest, I drifted into slumber listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat, and feeling the metronome of his chest heaving up and down.

Midnight struck, and my eyes snapped open. My head left a red mark on his chest. But, I knew that in a few minutes, it would go away. I slowly lowered myself into the midnight black water, feeling the icy velvet brush my skin. Wading towards the boat, my breath was short from the temperature. Barely tall enough to see over the top of the boat, I stuck my hand in, and felt around for his bag.

Rummaging through, I found a dark shirt, with blinding white letters. I walked back through the water, slicing ripples through the steadiness, and threw the shirt onto his legs, climbing out of the stream.

With dark chocolate dirt muffling the thumping of my feet, I paced back and forth attempting to dry off.

I looked back, and saw the letters again, this time, they sported shape, and I saw "MIT" written. I smiled to myself, and I felt a tang of pride for him. Even though it drove me nuts for him to brag about his MIT degree, he certainly deserved it.

I ran my hand down my drop stained legs, in attempt to wipe them off like dirt, and trotted over to him, picking up the oversized shirt, and slipping it over my dripping hair.

Curling up next to him brought a smile to my face, and my eyes dropped closed. He stirred a little, and I held my breath. He wrapped his arm around me, and brought me closer, and just as quickly as he awoke, he slipped back under.

There is nothing I'd rather do right now.

Morning came fast enough, and I felt him shift, and I woke up. His eyes opened, and he kissed my cheek. Yawning and stretching out his sore limbs from sleeping how he did. I laughed when he realized he slept with his feet in the water, because he yelped like a little girl.

The way he looked at me, told me that I was so much more to him, than I ever thought I could be. His eyes told stories of him and I, fooling around under the bright stars, of a couple, young and in love, and how it was more than what they thought it was. They told me, that this was the moment of our lives. This was our chance.

Things aren't the same. But, I wouldn't change anything for the world. I don't have to worry about what's going to happen later, or what he's going to think. Because his eyes already tell me he won't care.

Softness is reflected in his eyes, as he slowly walks around me. The muffled shuffling of his bare feet kicks up a circle of dust around me.

He stopped dead in his tracks, marched up to me, and kissed my cheek, soft and slow.

Leisurely walking over to the sparkling water, he sat down on his knees, and leaned over in attempt to reach the rope keeping the boat where it was. He grasped at the air, before finally clasping his around the braided rope and tugging it towards him.

Reaching into his bag, he dug all the way to the bottom, sticking his tongue out, and trusting his sense of touch to tell him what he felt. He delicately grabbed something small.

His eyes meeting mine, and he stumbled to open it, revealing a white gold necklace, with a small ring, suspended from a silver colored heart. I gasped in awe. It was beautiful.

I stole the box out of his hand and gingerly took it out of its bindings, unclasped it, then held it in one hand while the other held up my dark hair. He took it, and locked it around my neck, quietly whispering into my hair, "It doesn't have to mean anything."

"But, I want it to."_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to McAbbyAddict for betaing. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter With Lyrics

_I packed a cooler and a change of clothes  
>Let's jump in, see how far it goes<br>You got my heart in your daddy's boat  
>We've got all night to make it float<em>

Sunshine rains down on rain dusted grass in the middle of Autumn. Piles of warm colored leaves clump in heaps. A crystal clear, bottle mouthed stream separates the county into two. Red, brown, and green leaves clutter the inside of a beautifully hand carved boat underneath an old willow tree.

One hand scoop at a time, we unload bunches of leaves until I decide to sprinkle them on top of his head. He squeezes his eyes shut, and exhales as I crunch the bundle in my hands and giggle, letting the sweet smelling colors shower over his light brown hair. Dumping the last into his hair and dusting my hands with satisfaction, he grabs me from behind around the waist, and we fall down into the pile we dug out of the boat.

I fall on top of him, and scream just a little. My eyes meet his, and his big green orbs glisten under the shade. He pulls my head down, and kisses my lips, ever so softly, and hugs me close.

A shy smile creeps up his lips that brightens his face as we stumble up. I chuck two small bags into the boat, and drag it into the stream.

_We could sit on the shore  
>We could just be friends<br>Or we could jump in_

He comes over to me, and slips my royal purple tanktop over my head, revealing the black bikini I had under my clothes. He traces the top of my black cut offs, and slowly slides them down my long legs, and then I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

I step out of them as gracefully as possible, and do the same to him. Slipping his shirt over his head, and then his jeans, showing the black trunks he had on. I smirked at the fact that we matched.

Dropping down to the edge of the pond, a little ahead of where I shoved the boat in, I slide my legs into the frigid water in one swift motion. I let out a shuddered breath and let my legs dangle in the cool water.

He stood next to me, and stared down at the water, hands on his hips. For a second, I thought he was afraid, but I knew better. Expecting him to jump in like he always does, I looked away. With one big shove, the ground slid from underneath me, and I was dunked into the water. When I recovered from cold shock, I gracefully swayed my arms underwater, and rose to the surface.

He stood there laughing, and I stared at him, and swam to the edge, where I propped myself up with my head resting on my arms. I grabbed for his leg to pull him in, but he hopped back, and jumped over my hand, into the water, right next to me. 

_The whole world could change in a minute_  
><em>Just one kiss could stop it spinning<em>  
><em>We could think it through<em>  
><em>But I don't want to, if you don't want to<em>

His head bobbed at the surface, and he spit out a fountain of water, and laughed. Treading water, we stayed put for about a minute, just getting used to the icy water that felt good on a hot day. We looked at each other, and to where the water was shallow enough for us to stand. "Race ya!" We both said at the same time. But before we could stop to think, we were off. Splashing each other with waves from our freestyle motions.

He dove down deep, and swam at the bottom. Making it hard for me to guess where he was until his head popped out, way ahead of me.

While I caught up, he waited impatiently, crossing his arms, and rolling his eyes. "I win." He smirked, and I smiled. Because I always love how he looks when he smirks.

Jumping up, and latching my legs around his torso, was so much easier in the water because he could actually hold me. He locked his hands under me to hoist me up, and we looked at each other. Not quite sure what to do.

He began to hum a soothing melody, and I nuzzled my nose into his neck, hearing his voice softly vibrate as he held me in his arms, and imagined waltzing around a ballroom. Soft swishes of water filled the air until he stopped.

Trusting my grip around his torso, he unlocked his hands, and I looked up. He clasped his hands around my face softly, and pulled me into a tight lip lock. A sharp jolt ran down my spine, and shocked me back to life. His kiss was so gentle, yet taunting, making me want more than I could have. Making me need more than I had. 

_We could keep things just the same_  
><em>Leave here the way we came<em>  
><em>with nothing to lose<em>  
><em>But I don't want to, if you don't want to<em>

He started to pull away, but I tugged him closer, and with more passion that I ever had. Passion that made my lips dance, toes curl and sent sparks down my spine. He latched his hands back underneath me, and I pulled him closer. His fingers wandered dangerously close to the seam of my bikini, but I didn't mind.

Walking over to the edge startled me a little, because we hadn't moved in so long. He lifted me onto the soft, muddy grass, then hoisted himself up, and lay back down. When I finally sat back, and let the sun warm my face, I felt his hot breath on my hair, and I heard it say, "Why can't this be us?"

And it made me think, _why couldn't this be us?_ Basking in the sunlight together, not a care in the world. I had him tied around my finger, just as he did me.

_I got your ring around my neck  
>and a couple of nights I don't regret<br>You've got a dream of a degree and a shirt that smells like me_

Dusk fell quickly, just like the time passed. He fell asleep, legs in the water, faded sunlight heating his dry body. Laying my head on his chest, I drifted into slumber listening to the steady sound of his heartbeat, and feeling the metronome of his chest heaving up and down.

Midnight struck, and my eyes snapped open. My head left a red mark on his chest. But, I knew that in a few minutes, it would go away. I slowly lowered myself into the midnight black water, feeling the icy velvet brush my skin. Wading towards the boat, my breath was short from the temperature. Barely tall enough to see over the top of the boat, I stuck my hand in, and felt around for his bag.

Rummaging through, I found a dark shirt, with blinding white letters. I walked back through the water, slicing ripples through the steadiness, and threw the shirt onto his legs, climbing out of the stream.

With dark chocolate dirt muffling the thumping of my feet, I paced back and forth attempting to dry off.

I looked back, and saw the letters again, this time, they sported shape, and I saw "MIT" written. I smiled to myself, and I felt a tang of pride for him. Even though it drove me nuts for him to brag about his MIT degree, he certainly deserved it.

I ran my hand down my drop stained legs, in attempt to wipe them off like dirt, and trotted over to him, picking up the oversized shirt, and slipping it over my dripping hair.

_Yeah we both got dreams_  
><em>we could chase alone<em>  
><em>or we could make our own<em>

Curling up next to him brought a smile to my face, and my eyes dropped closed. He stirred a little, and I held my breath. He wrapped his arm around me, and brought me closer, and just as quickly as he awoke, he slipped back under.

There is nothing I'd rather do right now. 

_The whole world could change in a minute_  
><em>Just one kiss could stop it spinning<em>  
><em>We could think it through<em>  
><em>But I don't want to if you don't want to<em>

Morning came fast enough, and I felt him shift, and I woke up. His eyes opened, and he kissed my cheek. Yawning and stretching out his sore limbs from sleeping how he did. I laughed when he realized he slept with his feet in the water, because he yelped like a little girl.

The way he looked at me, told me that I was so much more to him, than I ever thought I could be. His eyes told stories of him and I, fooling around under the bright stars, of a couple, young and in love, and how it was more than what they thought it was. They told me, that this was the moment of our lives. This was our chance.

_We could keep things just the same  
>Leave here the way we came<br>with nothing to lose  
>But I don't want to if you don't want to<em>

Things aren't the same. But, I wouldn't change anything for the world. I don't have to worry about what's going to happen later, or what he's going to think. Because his eyes already tell me he won't care. 

_Never waste another day wonderin' what you threw away_  
><em>Holding me, holding you<em>  
><em>I don't want to, if you don't want to<em>

Softness is reflected in his eyes, as he slowly walks around me. The muffled shuffling of his bare feet kicks up a circle of dust around me.

He stopped dead in his tracks, marched up to me, and kissed my cheek, soft and slow.

Leisurely walking over to the sparkling water, he sat down on his knees, and leaned over in attempt to reach the rope keeping the boat where it was. He grasped at the air, before finally clasping his around the braided rope and tugging it towards him.

Reaching into his bag, he dug all the way to the bottom, sticking his tongue out, and trusting his sense of touch to tell him what he felt. He delicately grabbed something small.

His eyes meeting mine, and he stumbled to open it, revealing a white gold necklace, with a small ring, suspended from a silver colored heart. I gasped in awe. It was beautiful.

I stole the box out of his hand and gingerly took it out of its bindings, unclasped it, then held it in one hand while the other held up my dark hair. He took it, and locked it around my neck, quietly whispering into my hair, "It doesn't have to mean anything."

_We could keep things just the same  
>Leave here the way we came with nothing to lose<br>But I don't want to, if you don't want to_

"But, I want it to."

_But I want to_  
><em>But I want you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Again, very special thanks to McAbbyAddict for betaing. :)<strong>


End file.
